<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fabulous Psychic by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759097">Fabulous Psychic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost School (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Out of Character, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is alternate continuation after Ghost School's True Ending. Popular girl Chinatsu Manabe and Psychic girl Kanon Shigure, what if these two girl will be interested in each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinatsu Manabe/Kanon Shigure</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fabulous Psychic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Ghost School event Chinatsu began became curious about Kanon and looks like got feels to her, in one day she waited Kanon after classes.<br/>
"Hey Kanon-chan." 'Chinatsu, what are you doing here?' "Waiting for you." 'Why?' "I wanted to, you know, hang out with you." 'What do you mean, hang out with me? What does it even mean?' "Well, spend time with you, like friends do." '(Like friends do?) I don't have a time on such nonsensical things like this, go find someone else, from your circle of friends or something like this.'<br/>
Kanon been ready to go, but Chinatsu grabbed her for a sleeve.<br/>
'What the?' "Please Kanon-chan, hang out with me." 'What are you doing? Stop it!' "Please, please, pretty please." 'Ok, ok, i think i can give to you some of my time.' "Thank you, thank you." 'Yeah, yeah, let's do it faster.'<br/>
Girls took a stroll and decided to talk about that Ghost School event.<br/>
"I know a lot of time has passed from that Ghost School incident, but, how are you feel yourself?" 'I am fine, why are you ask?' "Well, you see, i just get to the point, Kanon-chan, i think, i like you, more than like a friend." 'Eh? What are you talking about, how you can like me? You don't know me, we even not friends.' "I know it's weird or maybe wrong for girl love girl." 'Hey wait, i did not mean it.' "But still, there is something misterious in you, something that attract me, also, i must say thank you, if not you i could be dead, we survived that piano ghost thanks to you." '...' "Kanon-chan?" 'Give me some time, this is uneasy for me, since i am very bad in conversations with people and my anti-social life style, i guess, you're not alone, who feel yourself like that, but, i like you too Chinatsu Manabe.' " Call me just Chinatsu-chan." 'I try, ahem, C-C-Chinatsu-chan, since that day i couldn't stop think about you, even i can't explain it, i see in you something admirable, maybe you selfish, outgoing and extremely prideful.' "Are you wanna insult me?" 'But you are very good with people, you can befriend with them, i never thought that someone popular like you, will be interested in someone like me.'<br/>
After those words Chinatsu walked closer to Kanon and hugged her.<br/>
'Excuse me, but what are you doing.' "I show you my affection, Kanon-chan, even if you different it doesn't mean you are wrong or something, please don't be so critical to yourself, you are good for who you are." 'Since when you changed your behavior?' "Practically after that day. Kanon, thank you for listening and well, wasting your time on me." 'Don't say that, it wasn't a bad experience, it's not bad to make things like this, at least once.' "Hey, if we like each other, why not became a girlfriends?" 'Do you wanna date with me?' "Kanon-chan don't be like that, i sure that i made it clear, now i waiting your answer." 'Yes.' "Woah, that was fast, i mean, really?" 'Yes, i don't have a sense of humor.' "Sweet,  well, it's evening, so i go home and you go to meet some ghost." 'I demand that you tell me how did you learned about that?' "I guess, after that day i can read you a little, anyway, even if you don't need it, still be careful Kanon-chan, i will see in the next time, but for bye." 'Hmm, i guess i should say, until next time Chinatsu Mana- Ahem, Chinatsu-chan.'<br/>
Both girls truly from two different worlds, but somehow, after that incident and spending time together they became curious about each other, and even got close, got close enough to became a girlfriends to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>